Turn my world around again
by PrincessRoxas
Summary: Anise Tatlin's life is completely perfect. She has a bunch of friends, many talents, and rich parents. But as a intersting new student named Ion transfers to her class, her world is turned upside down. She begins to fight with her best friend, Arietta who accuses Anise of falling in love with Ion. Is Arietta right?
1. Chapter 1

Turn my world around again.

Chapter 1 mixed up.

Anise Tatlin has always been a bright, intelligent young lady. Winning completions, making friends everywhere she went, and never breaking promises. Anise's life is flawless; perfect. Little did she know that her world was getting ready to get all mixed up.

As the sun rose above the horizon on the first day of April, it was just an ordinary spring morning. Not really a morning person, Anise wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away and then some, but she promised one of her closest friends, Arietta, that she'd walk to school with her that day.

Forcing herself out of bed, she stumbled and fell onto her bedroom floor, her blankets coming with her. Anise couldn't help, but laugh, her brown hair tangled in her smiling face. After she finally managed to escape the cocoon of blankets, she scrambled around her room, pulling on her favorite pink sweater and white shorts. Before exiting her room, she placed a kiss on her toy plush cat, Tokunaga. Racing down the steps and shoving a cherry poptart in her mouth, she grabbed a pair of golden ribbons from the side table in the living room.

With her swirl-pattered backpack slung on her back, she ran out the door and down the street towards the center-city park. While running to the park where Arietta was waiting, she tied both ribbons into her hair, forming two ponytails on either side of her head. As the park came into sight, Anise spotted her friend sitting on a wooden bench, dressed from head to toe in pink and a light sky blue.

"Arietta!" Anise called out, her hands on her knees, panting. She looked over at the out-of-breath brunette, her gentle face sighing lightly.

"Late again, huh, Anise?" Arietta guessed, standing up. An embarrassed blushed crossed the other girl's face.

"N-No. I was helping out my mom." Anise retorted weakly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Knowing better than to argue with her, the pink-haired girl just murmured something incomprehensible under her breathe and started heading towards their school, the shorter one following.

The duet soon reached Daath High school, a bunch of other girls coming together near them as they entered the 9th grade hallway. At their lockers, the group than began to gossip.

"Omg, did you hear?" The girl closest to Arietta said, her blue hair pulled up into a bun. Anise rolled her eyes and closed her locker, never really in the mood for Celia's, the bluenette, gossip, especially so early in the morning. Leaving the other females, she entered her homeroom, many students saying hello as she took her seat in the middle of the English room. Soon after, Arietta slid into the desk next to her.

"….And…Hey! Anise! Are you even listening to me?" She demanded, her pink eyes flaring. The brunette looked over at her.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" She questioned, yawning loudly. Narrowing her eyes, she restarted.

"According to Celia, We're supposed to get a new student today." She said, a glow reentering her eyes. 'Real reliable source…' Anise thought. Before either one had time to reply, their homeroom teacher, Miss Sakura, stood up from her desk. All of the 9th graders' eyes traveling over to her.

"We have a new student today. His Name is Ion." Her eyes, and everyone else's, looked over at the door. "Don't be shy, dear." Miss Sakura encouraged as he timidly walked through the door. For some reason, Anise couldn't help, but stare at the newcomer. Maybe it was his dark green hair that matched his eyes perfectly, or the way he smiled at that moment, shy, but gentle. Either way, she didn't know. Glancing over at Arietta, she knew her best friend had instantly taken a liking to him. Suddenly feeling awkward, she looked down at her desk.

"Everyone, I expect you to be nice to our new student." The teacher continued, handing him a schedule sheet. "It seems your schedule is the same as Miss Tatlin's. "Anise, who was trying hard not to look up at Ion, looked back up at the front at the sound of her name.

"So, I would appreciate if you would show Ion around." Miss Sakura finished, Anise barely managed a nod, feeling small by the envious looks Arietta kept throwing at her. Soon afterwards, the bell rung. Early on Wednesday mornings, she had a gardening class, and it wasn't that easy for her. Picking up her stuff she headed over to Ion. His eyes meeting hers.

"Hello." He said, his voice very gentle and friendly.

"Hey, follow me." She replied curtly, exiting the classroom. Ion's smile faltered, but he did as she instructed. On the inside, Anise felt a little bad, but didn't want to get on the 'bad side' of Arietta. Once they were halfway there, she slowed down until she was by his side, slightly brushing up against him. She felt pretty bad, especially since he was silent the whole way so far. So she decided to at least try to spark up some conversation.

"I'm Anise by the way." She said to him, flashing him a friendly smile. Anise felt something stirred inside of her when his happy smile returned to his face. "You're Ion, right?" She watched him nod next her.

"Yes. I just moved here from Baticul." Ion said. Something about his voice made the odd feeling from earlier wash over her again. Starting to feel light-headed, she stumbled, Ion's arm wrapping around Anise's waist before she could fall.

A few other students whispered to each other as they walked past them about the little scene they were causing. Ion didn't seem to notice.

"Are you okay, Anise?" He questioned, his eyes scanning over her face. Pretty sure her face was as red as a tomato, she nodded and straighten, standing back up fully. Ion's arms reluctantly wandered back to his sides. The way he said her name caused her to feel like she was going to throw up.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just lost my footing. Clumsy little me~!" She said, laughing, the awkwardness vanishing from her as the continued their way to class. Ion chuckled lightly next to her. Right before they entered the classroom, she looked back over at Ion who was going on about something pretty intellectual that Anise didn't fully understand, but found his ramblings amusing, and quite cute.

"Hey, Ion? Where are you sitting at lunch today?" She questioned before she could help herself. After just minutes of being around him, she took a big interest in him.

"I'm really not sure… This is my first day so…" Ion trailed off, giving an awkward laugh at the end.

"You should sit with me then!" She blurted out as the finally entered the outside classroom, a green house, filled with plants.

Something flashed in Ion's eyes that looked like nothing other than pure happiness to the brunette.

"If that's okay with you, I'd be honored." Ion told her. Anise pushed him slightly, a fit of giggles escaping her. Knowing the bell was going to ring any moment, she grabbed Ion by the sleeve of his light green coat and bolted into her seat, pulling Ion into the seat next to her.

"Almost late again, Miss Tatlin?" Anise smiled weakly up at the teacher, Mrs. Prickly. A few months ago, Anise and a few of her friends wrote a personal report called 'Some simple things you should know about Mrs. Prickly'. And take Anise's word, it wasn't the nicest pamphlet.

Since the first day they met, she had always picked on Anise and it made her skin crawl.

"I see this is the new student? Ion?" Mrs. Prickly questioned no one in particular. Glancing over at Ion and seeing how nervous he looked, Anise spoke up.

"Yes, this is Ion." She murmured simply, motioning at Ion with her hand. Her hag of a teacher nodded briefly.

"Well, Ion, I'll tell you this right now. My class isn't easy. You'd better study if you even want to receive a passing grade." She then turned her back and grabbed a medieval looking textbook and placing it below her desk. Her hands picked up a bright red plant that Anise would never touch in a million years.

"Class, can anyone tell us what this plant is called?" She questioned, figuring no one would know the answer. The class stared blankly at their teacher; most of them , including Anise, stifling yawns. Before the teacher continued, Ion's hand timidly rising slowly.

"Ion?" Mrs. Prickly called on him, her glasses sliding down her nose.

"It's a d-detalyopie plant. " He murmured quietly, red dusting on his cheeks. Everyone, including their obnoxious teacher, gaped at Ion.

"That's correct…" The teacher struggled to say as the bell rang, everyone rushing out before she could assign homework. As Anise and Ion exited the room, they sparked up conversation almost instantly again like old, childhood friends.

"Wow! That was amazing, Ion! That's the first time anyone really ever, and I mean ever, surprised her!" She said, her eyes wide. Ion looked at her face and laughed.

"It's not amazing. It's just Herbology."He answered and shrugged like it was something everyone knew.

"You're truly amazing, Ion." She muttered, shaking her head.

"I'm so happy you think so, Anise." He told her, truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Turn my world around again

Chapter 2. Everything spring has to offer.

It was like Ion's appearance had caused the clock to spin out of control and fly out the window. At least that's how Anise felt as Spring Break fell upon them. The teachers all handed out their usual essays that they expected back when their nine days of relaxation was over.

Honestly, Anise would rather be in school. Always waiting for the last moment to begin on her homework, she always panicked and rushed to get it down. Unlike Arietta who usually spent the first two days of the vacation completing and perfecting her homework.

It was only three days into their recess and Anise found herself lounging around her manor, not really sure of what to do with herself.

Sighing, Anise plopped down on the couch in her room, leaning her head on Tokunaga like a pillow. Just as she flicked on the TV, a subtle ringing echoed throughout her room. Standing up with little effort and stifling a bored yawn, Anise picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She said, pacing over by the window, a kaleidoscope of colors shining through the glass.

"Morning, Anise." The voice over the phone greeted, leaking with warmth.

Anise froze as her brain seemed to have short circuited. "Ion?" She managed to say, trying to steady her breathing, not really sure why she was so shocked by him calling. Anise felt her face flush as he chuckled from the other line.

"What are you doing today?"

.x.X.x.

"- And it's been here ever since." Ion concluded, motioning around the Cathedral. Anise nodded next to him, her eyes taking in everything around her. Having only been her once on a school trip, she never really got the chance to slow down and sightsee. Ion though on the other hand, seemed to know every little fact from the day it was built to the engravings on a portrait.

After speaking to Ion on the phone, Anise gladly accepted his invitation of a tour of the Cathedral. She was kinda nervous when he just walked into the forbidden rooms like it was nothing, but no one said anything as they did.

When she asked him why they were allowed back here he just smiled at her, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Some things in life were best unsolved.

As their tour continued, Anise couldn't help, but smile. Ion's chartreuse eyes were bright and alive as he talked about the history and architecture of the Cathedral.

Before either one noticed, the sun started sinking below the horizon, slowly descending as the minutes ticked by.

"Wow…..Sunset already." Anise thought out aloud, her eyes scanning the sky out front of the large church. Ion felt her shiver besides him.

Closing his eyes and summoning up his courage for the second time today, Ion took a deep breath.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked, his voice growing quieter at the end. Anise glanced over her shoulder at him quickly than back at the setting sun.

"Sure, if you want." She answered simply, shrugging indifferently. Exhaling sharply, his hand reached for hers, intertwining their fingers. Anise's eyes bolted up to him, her face etched with confusion. Offering no explanation, he turned away and started down the steps, pulling Anise with him.


	3. The promise of Tomorrow

Turn my world around again

Chapter 3: The promise of tomorrow

"Ion….. What are you doing…?" Anise finally managed to spit out as her green-haired friend continued to pull her along, almost like a reluctant child.

"It'll be safer if we hold hands." He replied without turning around or stopping, feigning ignorance in Anise's opinion. It reminded her of her older friend Marta Lualdi and her boyfriend Emil, but she decided to just let it go.

Without realizing it previously, Anise found the sun completely hidden from her view. Instead the moon was in its place, casting nefarious-looking shadows around the trees and ferns. Suddenly, she felt her stomach clench, a wave of anxiety engulfing her.

Ion must have felt the change in her because he slowed down until he was right by her side and she felt very grateful to see him next to her.

"It's just shadows, Anise. Relax, we should be returning to your manor shortly." Ion finished, his usual warm smile painted on his face. At his words, she felt herself relax and her calm posture returning. Just as he promised, Anise's manor soon came into sight. The eerie shadows vanishing from her mind. He walked her up to the front, marble door steps.

"Thanks for the tour, Ion. It was really cool; you seem to know everything about that place." Anise inquired, nodding slightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. What are you planning on doing for the remainder of the break?" Ion asked, sounding genuinely interesting.

"Nothing really 'til Saturday when the Carnival opens." She told him, yawning.

"Then would you mind going on another outgoing tomorrow?" He questioned her, his smile illuminated by the moonlight.

"Sounds like a plan, Ion." Anise said, her hand reaching for her door.

"Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow at nine. Enjoy the remainder of your evening, Anise." Her hand slipped out of his like silken water as he made his way home, disappearing from Anise's sight like an apparition in a graveyard.

Anise stared out in-front of her, where Ion had been only moments before. Shaking her head, she scrambled her pink key out of her pocket and popped them into the keyhole until she heard a 'klunk' sound. Pushing open the door, she stumbled up the stairs closest to the doorway and into her bedroom.

Anise didn't even notice how fatigued she was until reaching her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The next time she opened her eyes, the sun was back to greet her, shining its usual bright, cheery rays through the windows. Looking over at the clock and taking note that it was 8am, Anise hopped out of bed and wandered over to her dresser. Shielding her eyes from the sunlight, she pulled out a hot pink skirt and a lighter shirt etched in glitter.

Quickly stripping off the crumpled clothes from last night, she then replaced them with the new ones. Before the brunette headed downstairs, she re-tied her gold ribbons into her hair and slung Tokunaga on her back like a bag, his plush hands holding onto her shoulders.

Figuring Ion would arrive probably in the next half an hour, Anise scarfed down a quick breakfast of oatmeal. After she was full and the dishes were clean, she paced by the door, her honey brown eyes glancing at the clock every minute.

Right when the grandfather clock in Anise's home went off so did the doorbell, the sweet chime echoing throughout the house. Unable to stop the smile that spread on her lips, the young girl answered the door.

Standing behind the open door was Ion, a light flush on his face. "Ready to go?"


End file.
